In recent years, the downsizing of IT equipment such as a mobile terminal has been advanced, and accordingly the downsizing and high precision of electric/electronic parts such as an LED (light-emitting diode) used for them also have been advance. Because the sizes of these precision parts are small, and the thicknesses thereof are also thin, precision molding processability with high dimensional accuracy, flowability, and advanced mechanical properties such as high rigidity are required. Because the precision parts are surface-mounted, and are attached to a substrate by solder reflow, heat resistance withstanding soldering is also required. As a material combining good molding processability, flowability, advanced mechanical properties and heat resistance, attention is directed to a liquid crystalline polyester having an adamant molecular structure and exhibiting optical anisotropy during melting to bring excellent flowability, and the use thereof for the compact precision part increases.
In an LED (light-emitting diode) light-emitting apparatus, a reflector (white reflective frame) is provided around an LED device in order to increase the light utilization rate of the LED. As molding materials for LED reflectors, various liquid crystal polyester resin compositions in which a liquid crystal polyester excellent in heat resistance and a white pigment such as titanium oxide are blended have been proposed (for example, see the following Patent Literatures 1 to 5).